Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out (tv show)
Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out is an American sketch comedy and improv television series that was created and hosted by comedian Nick Cannon. It debuted on July 28, 2005, on MTV and concluded in Summer 2007. In November 2012, MTV2 announced that the series would be returning in 2013 after a six-year hiatus. The series will follow Cannon as he searches high and low for the newest upcoming comedy stars, along with bringing back familiar faces from previous seasons of the series. It will also feature the show's original cast. The premiere episode of season five had 1.1 million total viewers, making it the highest-rated telecast in MTV2 history. In November 2014, Wild 'n Out was renewed for a seventh season by MTV2. The show continued its run on Wednesday December 16, 2015. Premise Similar in premise to shows such as Whose Line Is It Anyway?, the series puts two teams of comedians against each other in a series of Wild 'n Out games which are all basically "improvisational" comedy games. The Teams are the "Red Squad", which was the team name until Season 5 where they became the "Platinum Squad" and were permanently Captained by Cannon and the "Black Squad", led by a celebrity guest until Season 7 where the situation was reversed with Cannon becoming the new permanent Black Squad team captain and the celebrity guest leading the Platinum Squad. After three such games, the two teams square off against each other in the final round of the game called 'WildStyle', in which they must deliver a punchline directed at their opponent's team member(s) within a freestyle rap. The comedians "beef" with each other; however, some are impersonal jokes (such as many jokes directed at Cannon for his marriage to, and subsequent divorce from, singer Mariah Carey). Although similar to Whose Line, the "points don't matter", the teams score one point per round victory during the normal rounds, plus one point per favorably judged punchline during 'Wild Style'. Each episode also includes a musical performance, occasionally by the guest captain for the Black Squad. At times, the musical guest comes out just before 'Wild Style' as the judge for the beefs. Major changes were implemented for the second season including shifting the show location to Hollywood and the teams now compete for a "Wild 'n Out" Championship belt which if the Black Squad wins, the team captain gets to take home. As of Season 5, the show once again shifted locations from Hollywood to New York City. Production Seasons one through four can be seen in repeats on both MTV and MTV2, usually for overnight fill-ins. Beginning with season five, the show is now being filmed from New York City. Additionally, two episodes of the show were produced specifically for Spring Break in Cancún, Mexico. These episodes also air on MTV and MTV2. The fourth season, which premiered on June 7, 2007, was broadcast along Cannon's other MTV program, Short Circuitz, as part of the Nick Cannon Power Hour. Casts * Nick Cannon (rapper) * Emmanuel Hudson (rapper) * Akaash Singh * Aarona Lopez * Anthony "Chico" Bean * B-Daht * Blair Christian * Conceited * Corey Holcomb Activities/Games in the show * Bail Me Out * Twerk Work * Remix * R & Beef/RnBeef * (The) Wildstyle * Talkin' Spit * So Fly * Let Me Holla * Turn Up For What? * Breaking Up Is Hard To Do * Plead The Fifth * Late Night Questions * Before & After * Dictionary * Eat That A** Up * Family Reunion * Got Props * Hood Jeopardy * Pause * Pie or Die * Tore Up From The Floor Up * Who's on the Pole Links * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_'n_Out_games * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_'n_Out * Wild 'N Out Wiki * a page of Wild 'N Out on MTV website See Also * Wild 'N Out Wiki (website) * List of TV Shows and Series * Nick Cannon (rapper) * MTV2 Hip Hop (tv show) * MTV Cribs (tv show) * Buzzin' (tv show) wikipedia was a TV series that focus on musicians Cisco Adler (producer) and Shwayze (rapper). * Nick Cannon Presents: Short Circuitz (tv show) * 50 Cent: The Money and the Power (tv show) * Dogg After Dark (tv show) wikipedia * Hip Hop Na (tv show) * Doggy Fizzle Televizzle (tv show) * Kingin' with Tyga (tv show) * Blowin' Up (tv show) wikipedia * BET Jams (tv show) wikipedia * Mac Miller and the Most Dope Family (tv show) * T.I.'s Road to Redemption (tv show) * Pimp My Ride (tv show) * Scratch and Burn (tv show) wikipedia Category:TV Shows Category:Wikipedia Category:Nick Cannon Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2005 hip-hop Category:2000's hip-hop